Un amour impossible
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Mikelangelo, 18 ans, vient de perdre sa grand-mère. Alors qu'il va au funérarium,il fait une rencontre et tombe amoureux...


One Shot : Un amour impossible.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais dans un profond état de tristesse.

Hier, j'avais perdu l'un des êtres auxquels je tenais le plus au Monde, ma grand-mère. Mon grand-père l'avait trouvée décédée et les démarches s'étant faites rapidement, elle était au funérarium dans son cercueil.

Bien évidemment, lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps…si bien que je n'en avais plus pour aujourd'hui.

Ma grand-mère était une personne que j'affectionnais particulièrement. J'avais de bons souvenirs avec elle. Notamment les samedis après-midi où elle nous préparait de délicieuses tartes aux pommes…

Je pouvais tout lui dire, on se comprenait en un seul regard.

Elle fut la première personne de la famille qui comprit et accepta mon homosexualité.

Mes parents, bien qu'ouverts et sympathiques, n'avaient pas de suite digérés la nouvelle.

C'est vrai que je suis Italien, et que les Italiens sont généralement de gros dragueurs et coureurs de jupons…

J'avais à peine dix-huit ans, je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. Alors, vous vous demandez sûrement comment je sais que j'aime les hommes…

Tout simplement parce que j'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes, depuis petit. Je les trouve beaux, plus beaux que les femmes.

Au début, n'assumant pas ma sexualité, j'ai essayé de coucher avec des femmes, mais je n'ai rien ressenti. C'est là que je m'étais dit qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

J'étais homosexuel, et ça n'allait pas changer…

Et ça, elle l'avait compris. Ma grand-mère me manque, mais c'était la vie. Elle ne souhaiterait pas que je sois malheureux.

Elle a toujours souhaité mon bonheur. Elle espérait que « je tombe amoureux et que je trouve l'homme de ma vie ».

Pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore là...je ne l'avais pas rencontré, cet homme. Je l'attends.

Mais en attendant, il fallait que j'aille au funérarium. Je souhaitais y aller jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement de ma grand-mère.

Et puis, plusieurs membres de la famille (dont moi) avaient rendez-vous avec le prêtre pour organiser la cérémonie des obsèques de ma grand-mère…

Et je voulais dire quelque chose, lui rendre hommage à l'église, par la foi (nous sommes catholiques).

Je mis ma veste, fermai la porte de mon appartement et puis sortis. Ensuite, j'allai en voiture jusque là-bas, ce qui prit cinq petites minutes.

Une fois arrivé, je parquai ma voiture en face. Je ne vis pas les autres voitures des membres de ma famille. En même temps, je pense que les visites viennent juste de commencer, je dois sûrement être le premier arrivé, ce qui était étonnant de ma part.

Je soupirai et puis allai dans le bâtiment.

Devant moi, un grand couloir recouvert de marbre s'étendait. Les murs étaient peints en caramel. Une lumière douce était diffusée par de grands lustres simples. Quelques tables avec des bouquets de fleurs étaient disposées le long du couloir. Une petite musique d'ambiance était diffusée par des baffles.

Je parcourus le couloir et finit par trouver la pièce où ma grand-mère était…Il y avait un papier dessus.

« _Lucia Loconte._

_Défunte épouse de Giuseppe Loconte._

_Mère d'un enfant : Giacomo Loconte._

_Grand-mère de trois enfants : Angela Loconte, Pietro Loconte et Michele Loconte. »._

Je franchis la porte et entrai dans la pièce.

Le cercueil de ma grand-mère, Lucia, était là. Il y avait des photos autour et des bougies allumées. Il y avait déjà quelques gerbes de fleurs qui étaient déposées.

-Tu sais, grand-mère, je t'aime bien, comme tout le monde. Tu me manques déjà, petit ange, soufflai-je en déposant une main sur son cercueil.

J'entendis quelqu'un entrer et me dire :

-Bonjour, monsieur.

Étonné d'entendre que c'était une voix que je ne connaissais pas, je répondis poliment et puis me retournai.

Devant moi se tenait…le prêtre, en habits noirs.

Il était…pardonnez-moi, mon dieu, de dire ça d'un prêtre, mais… il était carrément magnifique, bandant, et tous les adjectifs que vous pouvez dire pour une personne indescriptible. Sa beauté était presque absurde…s'il n'avait pas été prêtre, clairement, je l'aurais dragué, parce que là, je me sentais tout chose…

Il était adorable, surtout son visage. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés presque jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait des pupilles qui étaient chocolatées. Son nez était tout fin, et sa peau était parfaite, elle ne comptait aucune imperfection et elle était blanche.

Il était grand, il avait de jolies fossettes, ça devait être magnifique quand il souriait.

Évidemment, il était dans son état le plus sérieux au monde, vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, me regardant d'un air compatissant.

-Vous êtes ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Mikelangelo Loconte, ou Michele, si vous préférez…Le petit-fils de la défunte.

-Ho…mes sincères condoléances, monsieur. Je suis Florent Mothe, le prêtre.

-Enchanté, répondis-je en souriant un peu.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa près de moi. Je pus sentir son odeur de vanille. Un pur bonheur qui fit tout simplement battre mon cœur.

Moi, Mikelangelo Loconte, l'italien homo, était littéralement en train d'éprouver du désir pour un prêtre.

J'étais sûrement devenu fou…quoique, ça ne me venait…jamais ce genre de grand désir…à vrai dire, c'était la première fois que mon cœur battait autant à cause d'un homme…

Est-ce que je pouvais me permettre de dire que j'avais été frappé par un coup de foudre ?

Oui, c'était certain que oui, mais…je devais me résigner.

C'était un prêtre…pas un homme avec qui je pouvais sortir. Un prêtre n'est pas censé avoir de rapports sexuels.

Et il avait fait ce choix de vie, je devais le respecter.

De toute façon, je ne le connaissais même pas. Son physique et son corps m'attiraient de trop et sa voix m'envoûtait.

Mais c'était tout. Je ne connaissais rien à sa vie, à part son nom et son prénom. Florent Mothe. Je ne savais même pas son âge, mais rien qu'à le regarder, je devinais qu'il devait avoir le même âge que moi.

Je soupirai. Quel gâchis, un garçon pareil.

-Vous êtes donc italien…lâcha le jeune prêtre.

-Oui, je suis italien…

-De quelle région venez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Des pouilles, de la ville de Cerignola.

-Ho, je vois…enfin, pas la ville, mais la région, me répondit-il.

-Vous y êtes déjà allé ?!

-Quand j'étais petit, avec mes parents…répondit-il sur un ton nostalgique, les yeux lointains.

Soudain, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent, dont mon grand-père. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et serrai mon grand-père un moment dans mes bras. Florent resta à mes côtés en se présentant et serrant la main aux membres de ma famille. J'arrivai devant mon père, lui fit la bise et il me dit :

-Michele, je ne savais pas que tu avais enfin un petit ami.

Il regarda Florent et je rougis en répondant :

-Heu, papa, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, c'est le prêtre.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je suis le fils de la défunte, répondit mon père en serrant la main de Florent.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mes sincères condoléances, monsieur.

Florent s'éloigna et je le regardai aller dans la pièce à côté, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Voilà que mon père venait involontairement de nous séparer…Je savais que dans la bible, il était clairement démontré que les homosexuels devaient aller en enfer. Je supposais alors que Florent…enfin, le prêtre…devait être contre l'homosexualité.

Et vu que mon père lui avait dit (implicitement) que j'étais homosexuel, je n'avais sûrement aucune chance d'être ami avec lui.

Déjà que je n'étais pas très en forme parce que ma grand-mère n'était plus là, mais en plus, si on père m'arrachait les derniers espoirs que je me faisais, mon humeur se faisait de plus en plus massacrante.

_Tu sais, Nonna, je suis amoureux de lui, je le veux. _

_Fais quelque chose pour moi._

Justement au moment où je pensais à ces paroles, le très beau Florent arriva dans la pièce. Il dit que l'enfant et les petits-enfants pouvaient venir dans la pièce à côté pour organiser les obsèques.

Nous y allâmes, ma sœur, mon frère, mon père, ma mère, Florent et moi.

La pièce à côté était à peu près la même, sauf qu'elle était plus petite. Quelques chaises étaient réunies en cercle.

Nous nous assîmes, et Florent, automatiquement, se mit à côté de moi. Peut-être que finalement, il n'avait rien contre moi…

Nous parlâmes de comment nous allions réaliser la cérémonie.

Je tins à dire que hier, lorsque j'ai appris la mort de grand-mère Lucia, j'avais composé une chanson d'hommage, et que je tenais à la chanter. Même si j'allais pleurer.

Ma famille et Florent approuvèrent.

Angela, mon père et Pietro allaient dire quelques mots en l'honneur de ma grand-mère durant la cérémonie.

Ça allait se dérouler normalement. C'est tout.

Après, Florent nous libéra, mais il me demanda de rester quelques instants. Mon père me jeta un regard. Je pense qu'il avait légèrement compris ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me retournai vers Florent, celui-ci déposa une main sur mon épaule et me sourit. Je soupirai et répondit à son sourire, mais moins franchement.

-Ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre avec moi ? Je vous rassure, je ne vais pas vous manger…dit-il.

Étonné par sa demande, bien évidemment, je l'acceptai. C'était la première fois que j'allais boire quelque chose avec un prêtre. Il faut bien une première fois à tout…

Il enleva le petit col blanc sur sa chemise et me sourit. Du coup, sans ce fameux objet, il semblait moins prêtre…il semblait normal.

Je pouvais vraiment comprendre pourquoi mon père l'avait pris pour mon petit-ami. Il devait être aussi jeune que moi.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et puis allâmes dans le café en face du funérarium. Nous nous assîmes à une table, l'un en face de l'autre.

Nous prîmes tous les deux un chocolat chaud et en l'attendant, il me demanda :

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai dix-huit ans…

-Comme moi…Je peux te tutoyer ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as choisi d'être prêtre ?

A ce moment-là, le serveur arriva et nous livra nos chocolats chauds. Nous le remerciâmes et ensuite, Florent m'expliqua son histoire.

Quand il était petit, ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, il ne les a presque pas connus.

Il a grandi avec une partie de sa famille qui était très catholique, et grâce à la religion, il s'est en quelque sorte retrouvé , il n'avait plus eu peur sans ses parents.

Alors, il avait décidé de vivre dans la religion et donc dans la foi.

-Et niveau, heu…amour, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demandai-je.

-Même si j'aime beaucoup mon métier, bien évidemment, je suis prêt à tout lâcher pour l'amour et succomber aux plaisirs charnels…J'aime profondément quelqu'un, mais je suis sûre que cette personne ne s'intéresse pas à moi…Et je ne sais pas si dieu me pardonnerait de l'abandonner pour une relation amoureuse, comprends-tu ?

J'hochai la tête, attentif. Je me demandais vraiment de qui il était amoureux.

Je lui demandai si le fait que je sois homosexuel ne le dérange pas, vu ce qu'il était écrit. Il me répondit qu'il ne pensait pas la même chose que ce qui était écrit.

Il n'était pas homophobe, et acceptait le fait que ça existe. Il se disait qu'il avait une pensée plus moderne.

Et qu'accepter ça, c'était faire preuve de maturité et de tolérance.

Je souris en entendant ce qu'il disait.

-Merci pour ta compréhension, répondis-je en souriant. J'ai vécu beaucoup de galères à cause de ma sexualité, et l'homophobie me fait de plus en plus mal. A chaque fois que j'entends des propos homophobes, c'est comme si on m'enfonçait des poignards dans le cœur…

Il hocha la tête et but un peu de cacao.

Le reste de la discussion fut plus joyeuse. Florent était un homme avec beaucoup d'humour, il essayait de me consoler, et il réussissait avec merveille.

En plus d'être drôle et beau, il faisait preuve d'une grande maturité, il était intelligent et compréhensif.

On aurait dit qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il savait désormais que j'étais musicien, il connaissait mes petits secrets, parce qu'en quelques heures, j'arrivais à faire confiance à un tel homme…

Je connaissais aussi sa vie. Il avait un frère qui s'appelait Martin, mais qui ne le voyait jamais. Ils ne se supportaient pas, et ça faisait du mal à Florent. Il disait que Martin n'avait pas accepté qu'il soit dans la religion.

Pourtant, il n'avait que sur son épaule qu'il pouvait se poser.

Alors, après avoir quitté le bar pour ressortir, je lui fis la bise et lui dis :

-A bientôt pour la cérémonie.

-Oui, à bientôt…et courage, Michele.

-C'est à toi que je souhaite un bon courage, répondis-je.

Il me sourit et je partis chez moi…

_Deux jours plus tard._

J'étais en costume, noir de la tête aux pieds.

J'étais devant l'église, il faisait beau dehors, le soleil brillait.

Durant ces deux jours, je n'ai cessé de penser à Florent. Il était clair que je le désirais, que j'en étais vraiment amoureux. Je l'aimais comme un fou.

Mais je savais à quel point cet amour était impossible…Pourtant, il fallait que je lui avoue. Mes aveux brûlaient mes lèvres.

Le corbillard arriva et s'arrêta.

Je regardai le cercueil aller vers l'église grâce aux porteurs.

Nous le suivîmes et je me mis au premier rang, entre mon frère et ma sœur.

Les larmes me montaient automatiquement aux yeux.

Florent arriva, nous salua et nous fit nous asseoir.

Je le regardai et il croisa mon regard. Il ne le décrocha pas du mien durant le reste de la cérémonie.

Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder, tellement il était beau.

En plus, lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de succomber à ça.

Quand vint le moment pour moi de chanter ma chanson, ce fut un moment intense. Car là, je voyais bien que Florent me regardait d'un air vraiment fasciné.

J'avais interprété ma chanson avec tellement de cœur que j'en avais pleuré.

Après ça, je me rassis au banc de l'église, et ma mère me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler.

Peu après, mon père, mon frère et ma sœur racontèrent leur hommage. Je les trouvai vraiment représentatifs de Lucia, ils avaient su chacun trouver les mots pour la décrire.

Nous nous rendîmes chacun notre tour jusqu'au cercueil de ma Nonna…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la cérémonie se termina.

Tout le monde quitta l'église, sauf moi qui restai.

Ma sœur m'interrogea à ce sujet, mais je lui dis que j'avais besoin de parler au prêtre. Elle ignorait mes sentiments, mais elle accepta et suivit les autres pour l'enterrement au cimetière.

Florent se dirigea vers moi et passa sa main autour de mes épaules. Mon cœur bondit d'allégresse et un frisson appréciateur me parcourut.

Je n'allais pas tenir…il fallait que je lui dise, sinon, mon cœur allait exploser.

-J'aimerais aller au confessionnal, lâchai-je.

-Bien, Michele, allons-y.

Nous allâmes jusqu'au confessionnal.

C'était un traditionnel, comme en voyait partout. C'est-à-dire que c'était assez étroit. Mais bon.

Nous y entrâmes, et Florent retira la grille entre nous. Normalement, il était censé avoir une certaine distance entre le prêtre et celui qui se confessait.

Mais je ne la voulais pas, et Florent avait l'air du même avis que moi.

-Un péché à me confesser, Michele ? Je n'en vois pas…ta chanson de tout à l'heure était magnifique. Tu es talentueux. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

-Merci…mais non, je n'ai rien à te confesser…en revanche, je m'excuse, à toi et à Dieu, pour ce que je vais faire…mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je me jetai sur les lèvres de Florent et lui fis un baiser chaste. A mon plus grand étonnement, il y répondit.

Je me dis que ça devait être un réflexe, alors je retirai mes lèvres des siennes, à contre cœur et baissai ma tête. Il soupira et se rapprocha de moi.

Il caressa ma joue dans un geste très lent. Il me dit :

-Quand je t'ai dit que je pensais à quitter la fonction de curé parce que j'étais amoureux d'une personne, je parlais de toi. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que…que…

Je déposai mon doigt sur sa bouche, lui imposant le silence.

Mes yeux s'implantèrent dans les siens, échangeant avec lui un regard plein de douceur et de bonheur. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il m'aimait…

Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Je retirai mon doigt de ses lèvres.

Je caressai d'abord son menton couvert de poils doux. Je découvrais les sensations de son visage pour la première fois, comment il était constitué.

Ensuite, je mis mes mains sur ses joues toutes douces.

J'approchai lentement mon visage du sien, et je pus ainsi sentir son odeur de vanille que j'adorais tant.

Mes paupières étaient fermées, la seule chose que je sentais, c'était ses mains qui fouillaient mes cheveux avec délicatesse et se déposant ensuite dans ma nuque tout en tendresse et en délicatesse. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était nous.

Nos fronts se collèrent doucement l'un contre l'autre.

Ensuite, nos nez se frottèrent amoureusement.

Sa peau contre la mienne me provoquait des sensations que je n'avais jamais vécues. Il était là, avec moi, et c'était tout ce dont je rêvais. Ce dont j'avais rêvé les jours ayant précédés cette cérémonie d'enterrement.

Je sentais le souffle de ses lèvres se mélanger au mien. C'était une chose qui m'enivrait. Son haleine, sa peau, sa voix, son visage, son odeur…lui, le seul que j'aime.

Ne pouvant plus attendre trop longtemps, j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, et il m'attira à lui en appuyant ses mains sur ma nuque.

Ses lèvres, matières douces et chaudes, bougeaient contre les miennes.

Durant ce début de baiser, nos mains explorèrent nos corps habillés. Nous nous faisions de moins en moins timides.

Je sentais que le baiser prenait inévitablement de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Et lorsque sa langue fraiche rejoignit la mienne, je ne pus m'empêcher de relâcher un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

Mon désir pour Florent augmentait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du baiser.

Même si je n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec un homme, je ressentais tout ce désir monter en moi.

A en juger par la bosse que je sentis lorsque Florent toucha ma cuisse, je constatais qu'il avait les mêmes désirs que moi.

Nous séparâmes nos lèvres, à court d'air.

-Michele, est-ce que tu as…déjà… ? Me demanda Florent, gêné.

-Jamais avec un homme, répondis-je.

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue et me regarda, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est là que je compris qu'il voulait absolument qu'on le fasse.

Je me mis à califourchon sur son bassin, sentant à nouveau son érection (c'est qu'en plus, rien qu'à sentir, il semblait vraiment gâté par Mère Nature.

Il caressa ma veste de costume et l'enleva doucement.

Je me chargeai de ma chemise, détachant les boutons très doucement, un par un.

Je vis Florent me regarder me déshabiller avec un air de convoitise et d'amour intense. Gêné et content à la fois, je lui fis un sourire carnassier et le débarrassai de son haut aussi.

Désormais, nous étions tous les deux en pantalon.

Florent et moi nous caressâmes nos torses et nous embrassâmes tendrement.

Florent était déjà magnifique torse nu…il avait la peau laiteuse, très douce, recouverte de quelques taches de beauté.

Il était un peu musclé, mais pas trop. Quelques poils noirs garnissaient son torse, mais ce n'était pas ce qui me dérangeait. Justement, je trouvais ça viril et mignon.

Durant notre baiser, je sentis ses mains détacher ma ceinture. Nous arrêtâmes notre baiser et il me débarrassa de mon pantalon. Je fis de même pour lui, et vis alors la (presque ) totalité de ce corps de Dieu…

Florent voulait se confier à Dieu pour se consoler de la mort de ses parents. Mais quand on le regardait, on avait l'impression qu'il était Dieu en lui-même.

Il était vraiment…magnifique.

Il me regardait vraiment amoureusement, me détaillait.

-Tu es…chuchota-t-il.

-Magnifique ? Comme toi… soufflai-je.

-Tu l'es encore plus que moi.

Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui chuchotai doucement :

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, mon chéri.

J'embrassai sa tempe et puis mordis le lobe de son oreille. Il gémit et je souris en entourant sa nuque avec mes bras.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse, et ça me fit un effet du tonnerre. Sa peau était d'une douceur incomparable.

J'avais l'impression qu'une douce plume me caressait le torse. Sa peau était réchauffée, et la mienne aussi.

J'arrêtai de mordre son lobe d'oreille, car ses gémissements me donnaient envie de descendre plus bas.

Je descendis vers son cou et il pencha la tête en arrière, mais elle cogna légèrement le confessionnal.

-Ouille, chuchota-t-il.

-Fais attention à toi, chéri, chuchotai-je.

Je commençai à tapisser son cou de baisers et ses mains se déposèrent sur mes hanches. Je gémis contre son cou. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dépose ses mains à L'endroit que j'aimais le plus. Quand je me mis à mordre le long de sa carotide, il gémit et caressa mes hanches.

Ses pouces exerçaient des mouvements circulaires sur mes hanches et ses mains faisaient de même, me procurant de petits massages en lenteur.

Mon plaisir augmentait, il me faisait vraiment le plus de plaisir sans qu'il ne le sache, mais vu les gémissements que je lâchais sur son cou, il le devinait.

Il retira ses mains de mes hanches pendant que je suçotai sa peau. Il gémissait. J'espérais vraiment que personne ne rentrerait dans l'église pendant ma première fois qui se déroulait dans un…confessionnal.

Florent mit ses mains dans mon dos et caressa le long de ma colonne vertébrale avec son pouce. Juste avec ce passage, un frisson se produit à l'endroit où il me caressait si tendrement. C'était la première fois que je vivais ça, mais je prenais de l'assurance grâce à la présence de mon partenaire. Je l'aimais.

A chaque fois qu'il touchait la moindre parcelle de ma peau, mon plaisir s'agrandissait. J'avais de plus en plus d'envies.

Je me sentais prêt à entamer les préliminaires, très doucement…

Je mordillai ses tétons et les durcis avec l'aide de mes dents, très doucement et délicatement afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Je léchai chacun de ses tétons et vu sa réaction, je jugeai que ça lui faisait plus de plaisir qu'autre chose.

J'étais en train de découvrir ce qu'il aimait au fur et à mesure de mon exploration. J'arrêtai les mordillements au niveau de ses tétons et puis le regardai en face.

Il me caressa la joue et me dit :

-Tu es merveilleux…

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu l'es, répondis-je.

Je l'embrassai chastement et puis descendis mes mains vers son bassin. Je descendis mon propre bassin près de ses genoux.

Je portai mon regard sur son intimité dressée dont le gland était rougi. Sans vouloir être pervers, Florent était vraiment gâté par la nature…

Je le regardai et il hocha la tête, m'autorisant à y aller.

Je mis ma main autour de son sexe et découvris que…que tout ce que je faisais me plaisait énormément. Me plaisait beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais fait avec des filles.

Parce que je me sentais bien ainsi parce que je le faisais avec la personne que j'aimais.

Alors, je commençai à faire aller ma main sur son sexe, à une vitesse d'abord très lente. Son intimité était vraiment très dure…

Je fus flatté en le voyant se cambrer sous mes gestes. Il était si mignon…

Il se tendait, accrochant ses doigts du mieux que possible sur le bois du banc. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Il était totalement parti dans un autre monde, les joues roses et les lèvres gonflées.

Je devais sûrement avoir le même air sur mon visage, je me sentais de plus en plus planer en manipulant le sexe de celui que j'aimais. Son sexe était encore plus doux que le reste de sa peau, qui était déjà pourtant très douce.

Ma main quitta doucement son sexe et je l'entendis gémir d'impatience.

Je me mis à genoux sur le sol du confessionnal et dirigeai ma bouche vers son sexe.

-M…Michele ! S'exprima Florent lorsque je léchai légèrement le bout de son intimité.

Il déposa ses mains sur le dessus de mon crâne, et puis ensuite dans ma nuque.

Je pris le début de son sexe en bouche et il poussa un petit cri de satisfaction.

Il rejeta à nouveau sa tête mais cette fois-ci, fit attention au bois du confessionnal.

J'allai vers ses bourses, enfonçant de plus en plus son sexe dans ma bouche.

Son goût était bon, comme lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ça. C'était fait de vanille, c'était particulier, mais j'aimais ça.

J'étais un garçon, je sentais que lui aussi, il aimait ce que je faisais.

Je suivis le long de sa veine sur la fin de sa verge plus rapidement, lui procurant des vas-et-viens ainsi de plus en plus rapides.

Il émit une pression sur mon crâne avec ses doigts et j'accélérai un bon coup mes vas-et-viens…Il gémit de plus en plus et je le sentis se crisper, lâcher un cri.

Je reçus sa semence dans ma bouche.

J'avalai tout sans broncher, découvrant ainsi le goût du sperme de Florent…

A mon plus grand étonnement, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça…c'était même délicieux. Je me demandais si c'était parce que j'aimais faire ça ou si c'était parce que c'était Florent qui…qui était mon partenaire.

En remontant vers sa bouche et quand il m'embrassa langoureusement, je devinai la propre réponse à mes interrogations.

C'était parce que c'était Florent…parce que nous nous aimions, que ça fonctionnait à merveille pour une première fois.

Il me dit :

-Michele…je…

-Oui ?

-Fais-moi l'amour…continuons…

-Attends une minute, si tu permets, je vais prendre un pré…

-Je ne suis pas séropositif, répondit-il en me prenant par le bras.

Nous échangeâmes un long regard et puis je l'embrassai.

Après un long baiser, il me repoussa doucement en me demandant de me lever. Je me demandai ce qu'il se passait, mais je fus rassuré lorsque je vis qu'il bougea les bancs du confessionnal, prit des coussins et les mit au sol.

Après ça, nous nous jetâmes aux lèvres l'un de l'autre.

Il m'entraîna sur les coussins et je me mis au-dessus de lui qui était allongé sur les cousins.

Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreux. Il passa ses jambes au-dessus de mon bassin et m'embrassa le visage.

Il m'offrait clairement ses fesses, et je ne pouvais pas les refuser.

Alors, j'avançai mes doigts à l'intérieur de lui, le préparant à ma future pénétration.

Je fus étonné du point auquel la température était élevée à l'intérieur de son antre, et du point auquel c'était étroit et difficile à intégrer, même avec du doigt.

Mais je fis du mieux que je peux, et je vis que Florent appréciait la chose, même si au début, son visage était crispé.

Je retirai mes doigts de lui et l'embrassai à nouveau. Il gémit contre mes lèvres et je souris, content de moi.

Maintenant arrivai le moment que je redoutai…

Mais il fallait que je le fasse, alors j'avançai enfin mon bassin vers son antre élevé…

PDV Omniscient.

Les deux actuels amants étaient prêts à unir leurs corps.

Florent n'avait pas peur. Il aimait profondément Mikelangelo depuis qu'il l'avait vu au funérarium, il avait vécu ce coup de foudre. Et même quand il avait appris que Michele était homosexuel, il pensait que son amour n'était pas réciproque…

Cependant, il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il se trouvait que la raison de lui faire quitter sa profession de prêtre l'aimait aussi. Ce qui émerveillait (l'ancien) prêtre, qui désirait plus que tout être en couple avec ce jeune homme dont il tombait de plus en plus amoureux…

Mikelangelo rentra dans l'intimité de Florent.. Celui-ci grimaça fortement. En effet, cette pénétration, malgré sa lenteur et sa douceur, était très douloureuse pour lui et très inconfortable, vu qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme dans sa vie.

Mikelangelo, quant à lui, au fur et à mesure de sa progression dans l'antre de Florent, sentait de nouveau la chaleur et l'étroitesse de Florent autour de son sexe, mais il se sentait de mieux en mieux, il s'habituait.

Quand l'italien arriva enfin au bout, il se sentit ne faire plus qu'un seul corps avec celui qu'il aimait, il se sentait mieux.

Il sentait qu'il faisait vraiment l'amour. D'ailleurs, il trouvait cette expression bien ajustée à la situation. _Faire l'amour_.

Il se disait qu'il était enfin en osmose totale, il était d'humeur inhabituelle, il explorait l'amour.

Florent ressentit les vas-et-viens que lui faisait Mikelangelo.

Il ressentait son sexe aller et venir en lui, sensation qui lui faisait de moins en moins mal et qui lui procurait de plus en plus de plaisir.

Mais le plaisir, au bout d'un moment, domina largement la douleur. Mikelangelo était désormais avec lui, il l'accompagnait dans sa première fois. Florent était l'homme le plus heureux du monde en ce moment. Ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus sincères, ses doutes s'envolaient un par un, comme si c'était des ficelles qu'on lui détachait au fur et à mesure du temps.

Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et innocents, et Florent ne regrettait absolument pas de trahir Dieu en faisant l'amour dans une église. Ils étaient de toute façon fautifs rien qu'en faisant l'amour, vu que cette relation n'avait rien d'hétérosexuel.

Florent préférait finir sa vie en enfer, du moment qu'il était avec Mikelangelo et qu'il vivait l'instant présent avec lui. Parce qu'ici, c'était exceptionnel.

Les vas-et-viens de Mikele en son compagnon étaient de plus en plus rapides. Les gémissements et les petits cris des deux amants étaient bruyants et nombreux en ce moment. La relation était très intense, leurs regards ne se décrochaient pas l'un de l'autre, ils s'aimaient comme deux amoureux, deux amis, deux frères. Ils s'aimaient pour tout, et ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était la meilleure chose qu'ils aient faite dans leur vie…

Ils étaient désormais tous les deux aux paradis, ils atteignaient le Nirvana.

Mikelangelo trouva le point sensible du beau brun, et celui-ci se contracta en poussant un cri plus long et plus aigu.

-Ha…oui, mon amour, là…continue…

Le blond obéit à celui qu'il aimait et continua ses mouvements de vas-et-viens vers ce point de non-retour.

-Hm…Flow'…je vais…

Juste à l'instant où l'italien lâcha ce début de phrase, ils eurent tous les deux un orgasme et Mikelangelo se libéra dans le corps de Florent.

Après ça, les deux amants se déclarèrent leurs flammes…

Quelques jours plus tard, Florent quitta officiellement l'église.

Après quelques mois de relations avec celui qu'il aimait, ils décidèrent de se marier (c'était leur manière d'officialiser leur amour et de se faire pardonner de Dieu).

Deux ans plus tard, Mikelangelo et Florent adoptèrent un petit garçon, Sacha ( ndla : hommage à mon Sacha de « croire en l'impossible » *-*), et s'en occupèrent comme deux véritables pères.

Ils coulèrent alors des jours heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie…


End file.
